


[Comic] The Mistletoe

by mrsthessaly



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe, SV Winter Exchange 2k18, Short Comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsthessaly/pseuds/mrsthessaly
Summary: Dinesh is confused by the Hacker Hostel holiday decoration.





	[Comic] The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterDwarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterDwarf/gifts).



* * *

Gilfoyle probably made the exact same comment as Dinesh watching Jared put the mistletoe up, but guess now he can see the perks of the thing.

I tried to fit GlitterDwarf "fluff for the holidays" suggestion. Hope you like it! <3 It's short, but it was really fun to draw. I was having a hard time posting on Tumblr with good quality (Tumblr hates me and keeps showing me upload errors), so I brought it here instead.

Good luck to all of us facing a 2019 without a new season coming.


End file.
